The Sharingan lovers
by itachi4everfox
Summary: Shisui and Itachi have been best friends sense they knew each other what happens when they both want more then that.


The Sharingan lovers-1

Itachi was sitting beside Shisui they were at a clan meeting and it was boring extremely boring. Shisui motioned toward the door for them to go and Itachi nodded so with that they got up and left.

"Jeez that was so boring." Shisui droned. "Hn." Itachi replied. It was early in the morning truthfully. Sasuke was still asleep and the 2 boys decided to go hang out. "Watch wanna do Itachi…?" Shisui asked. Itachi shrugged. "Training then we could take a break and get dango?" Shisui asked. "Sure!" Itachi seemed more enthusiastic about the dango then training.

Training went by quickly for Shisui but felt like days for Itachi. They both took there fighting stances then charged each other. In these fight they only used there complete Sharingan nothing higher. "Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!" Shisui shouted. Itachi dodged around it and used a jutsu of his own. "Fire element : Mythical Fire Flower!" Itachi shouted sending burst of flame at Shisui who leaped out of the way in time. "Shisui stop we kinda made a mess." Itachi squeaked and so Shisui did look around they had made a mess a pretty big one in fact the ground and trees and plants were all scorched and burnt from the 2 fear don't fire jutsu. "We went overboard." Shisui stared. Itachi nodded.

"Dango now?" Itachi said not caring about the mess. "Sure but what are we gonna do bout this Itachi?" Shisui asked not that concerned. "We could say we didn't do it." Itachi stated the obvious. "Sounds good lets get Dango!" Shisui said as he began marching down the street with Itachi following him.

The 2 quickly went to the dango shop. "What would you 2 like today?" A friendly waitress asked. "Just 2 dango please mam." Shisui said knowing Itachi would not speak. "Coming right up sir." The waitress said as she walked to what seemed to be the kitchen. "Hey Itachi guess what!" Shisui said he had a secret at to tell Itachi. "Yes Shisui?" Itachi said not sounding intrigued. "Anko is my girlfriend now!" Shisui yelled happily and if Itachi had not had long hair Shisui would surely have seen the sadness in his face. "Good job Shisui." Itachi said trying to sound as happy as he could for his best friend. Just then the waitress came and handed them there dango. "Here you 2 lovely you men go.

Itachi ate silently his heart still drooping and said it was as if all his happiness had filed out of him in a line of sadness and depression. He felt almost jealous that Anko was with Shisui. He wasn't gay was he wait no he couldn't be father would kill him he was not gay or jealous he was happy for Shisui or was he? "So Itachi I know I said we could hang out tonight but me and Anko are gonna go ha g out is that ok?" Shisui said demanding not really asking. "Sure." Itachi said sounding monotone. "Ok thanks Itachi she's gonna meet me right now so I'll see you later!" Shisui yelled and flickered away in less then a second.

"I didn't get to say bye." Itachi droned. He figured he would go down to the river that only he and Shisui knew of the 2 had made a pact to never tell anyone about it it was theirs and only theirs. Itachi disappeared to the river in a moment after finishing his dango.

"Shisui this place is beautiful and you found it all by yourself?" A voice that sounded girly and bright said. Itachi already knew it was Anko he quickly his in the only tree out there it was a huge tree and with tons of leaves it would be heard to detect his chakra. Itachi was entranced he and Shisui had found this he and Shisui had made it the way it was not just Shisui! "Yep I built it all by myself!" Shisui boasted. "Shisui am I your best friend forever?" Anko asked and Itachi gasped he knew Shisui would say no he had to. "Anko of course your my darling angel I love you more then anyone and your the best friend I'll ever have!" Shisui said as he leaned in and kissed her.

A little direct I know

Itachi had to fight back against himself to hold back the tears that brimmed his eyes. 11 years of friendship wasted, gone, down the drain never to return. He couldn't help himself he let his tears fall he had t cried in years just this morning he and Shisui his ex-best friend were having fun and eating dango. "Is anyone there come out before I find you." Shisui dangerously Itachi had been heard. Itachis mangelyou Sharingan glinted through the leaves and Shisui saw it the only person with Mangekyou like that was Itachi. He was about to yell out to Itachi but in a rusell of leaves he was gone.

Itachi fell asleep that night sad, lonely and lost for his best friend.

Itachi was downstairs eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He quickly went and got it and was surprised to see Anko standing there. "Hello Itachi I brought you some dango because your Shisuis friend!" She said brightly as she held out the dango But was surprised when the door slammed in her face. She quickly went and told Shisui what Itachi had done.

Itachi was walking around Konoha when a string hand gripped his shoulder he turned around to see Shisui. "Hi Itachi!" He said brightly hoping Itachi had not heard the best friend part. Itachi only struggled to get away from his grasp. "Itachi!" Shisui said again and a Itachi managed to get away from his grasp and kept walking. "Itachi I talking to you!" Shisui yelled mad. You may be talking to me but I am not talking to you." Itachi snarled.

Smack

Smack

Smack

Shisui hit Itachi squads in the face 3 times. Shisui had not realized what he was doing until on he last smack when he pulled his hand away he realized it was wet with Itachis tears. "Itachi I'm sorry...". Shisui said. "Your my best friend I'm sorry Itachi I'm so sorry." Shisui said sincerely. "Liar Shisui your a fuc*ing liar!" screamed and curled up into a little ball in the streets of Konoha. IciHe was quite surprised when we was covered with warmth and could feel hot breath among his head. Shisui was hugging him. "I'm sorry Itachi I'm so sorry!" Shisui wailed. Itachi fell asleep in Shisuis arms he was 13 but looked like he was a fragile 5 year old. Shisui carried Itachi home and safely put him in his bed.

"Itachi you have a mission we require you to go check out a abandoned old Anbu Black Ops shed." Minato the forth Hokage commanded. Itachi nodded and flickered away to outside the shed. What was he hearing was that moans?

He entered the building to see through a door a dim light on. He peeked through hoping not to be seen but what he did see did bring tears to his eyes. Shisui and Anko had just pulled apart from having love. When Shisui looked up he saw Itachi through the crack of the door he instantly felt bad yes it was true Uchia Shisui liked his boring cousin Itachi. Just before Itachi left Shisui could have sworn he saw jealousy in the crying eyes of Itachi. "Anko I must go!" Shisui yelled as he threw his clothes on.

Shisui knew were Itachi would be he had made up his mind he was going to tell Itachi he loved him he would probably end up dead but oh well. Shisui could see Itachi sitting in the middle of a branch on the tree jeez he climbed to much. Itachi had not noticed Shisui so Shisui snuck up behind Itachi and auickly grabbed him before he could move away. "Itachi my cousin I love you!" Shisui said just before Itachi escaped his grip then he felt Itachis shoulders relax a little and was pretty sure he saw a blush spread across Itachis face.

Itachi leaned back not realizing what he was doing his head was in Shisuis lap. Itachi cold black onyx eyes stared up at Shisuis frightened ones. "Shisui what if I told you I liked you to." Itachi murmured just loud enough for Shisui to hear. Shisui felt his heart soar. Then losing basically every thought in his mind he leaned down and placed a kiss on those perfect lips which belonged to Itachi. Itachi 2as tense at first but quickly gave into the kiss. Shisui leaned down and grabbed Itachi and pulled him up until he was sitting in his lap. Itachi turned around to face Shisui with a look the devil couldn't muster himself. Shisui just smiled and tilted his head one way and winked.

Itachis fell asleep in Shisuis arms and he started to sing a song. "This was never the way I planned not my intention."

"I got so brave drink in hand lost my discretion."

"I'm curious for you caught my attention."

"I kissed a boy and I like it oh the taste of his cherry chapstick."

"I kissed a boy just to try it hope my girlfriend don't mind it."

"It felt so wrong it felt so right."

"Oh well she does mind it!" A voice snapped through Shisuis head standing in front of him and the sleeping Itachi was a steaming Anko. "Err." He said blankly.

That's it for now leave some reviews thanks!


End file.
